


Сыворотка правды

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Truth Serum, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Питер и рад бы заткнуться но не получается, Элементы юмора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: После похищения Тони везет накачанного сывороткой правды Питера домой. Питер просто не в состоянии держать рот закрытым. Его откровения выбивают Тони из колеи, вот уж такого он не ожидал от милого Паучка
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	Сыворотка правды

**Author's Note:**

— Поторопись, Хэппи, — рявкнул Тони, когда машина замедлила ход, лавируя между полосами движения. Кожа Питера все еще была раскрасневшейся, а взгляд остекленевший, что Тони совершенно не нравилось. Хер его знает, что эти ублюдки могли ему вколоть. — Пятница, есть какие-нибудь новости по веществу?

— _Есть некоторые соединения и элементы, которые я не могу идентифицировать, это определенно что-то инопланетного происхождения. Но, судя по той части формулы, которую мне удалось расшифровать прямо сейчас — базовый компонент, похоже, пентотал натрия._

— Сыворотка правды? — удивленно приподнял брови Тони.

_— И крайне сильная. Метаболизм Питера не сможет вывести ее быстро._

— Ты, должно быть, адски прикалываешься надо мной. Похищения и сыворотка правды? — Тони ущипнул себя за переносицу. — Такое впечатление, словно я главный герой в малобюджетном шпионском фильме.

— Это очень смешно, — Питер до сих пор молчал, поэтому его внезапное замечание заставило Тони дернуться от неожиданности. — Вы действительно забавный, мистер Старк. Я думаю, что люди должны больше смеяться над вашими шутками.

— Не поощряй его, мелкий, — крикнул Хэппи с переднего сиденья.

Тони бросил на него свирепый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, а затем повернулся к Питеру и прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Паркера, прежде чем понял, что делает. В этом не было необходимости — Пятница прекрасно считывала показатели температуры его тела, — но этот жест его успокоил.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, карапуз?

— Типа больным, — признался Питер. — И такое гадское ощущение, как будто кто-то придавил мои руки и ноги. Я думаю, что так себя ощущаешь во время наркотического прихода. Я никогда не был под кайфом; укус паука мне не позволит. Кроме того, я действительно ненавижу, когда вы называете меня «карапуз».

— Ч-что?

Питер зажал рот руками, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Я не хотел этого говорить. Это было очень грубо. Зачем я это сказал?

Тони потер шею; он чувствовал, что у него назревает мигрень.

— Помнишь, как ты отправился в погоню за этими плохими парнями? Теми самыми, о которых я тебе говорил, что тебе их <i>абсолютно </i>запрещено преследовать? — Питеру хватило стыда изобразить смущение, когда он кивнул. — Так вот, они тебя поймали. И мне пришлось отправиться спасать твою жалкую задницу, но уже после того, как они успели ввести тебе какую-то сыворотку правды.

— Сыворотка правды? — пискнул Питер. — _Сыворотка правды_?

— Боюсь, что так, приятель. Не думаю, что твоему здоровью что-то грозит, так что ничего не остается, как ждать пока твой организм с ней справится. Давай просто будем благодарны, что я великодушный человек, и я не буду использовать твое состояние в своих интересах.

Питер издал приглушенный звук из-за своей руки, прежде чем другая рука, казалось бы, непроизвольно оторвалась от его рта, и он выпалил:

— Вы можете использовать меня, когда вам только в голову придет, сэр.

— _Что_? — поперхнулся воздухом Тони.

— О Боже, я действительно не хотел этого говорить, — поспешно зачастил Питер. — Вообще-то, я _хотел_ сказать это, но никогда бы не сказал, если бы во мне не было этой штуковины. Я действительно хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня, понимаете? Уже давно хочу. Я пересмотрел все секс-записи с вами. Блядь, я ненавижу все это.

— Питер, — выдохнул Тони. — Пожалуйста, замолчи. Ради всего святого. — От внимания Тони не ускользнуло, что Хэппи поднял перегородку.

— Я бы с радостью, но ничего не получается, — прошептал Питер, и когда Тони пошевелился, он увидел слезы в глазах парня, которые блеснули в свете уличных фонарей. — Я бы не сказал этого, если бы не был вынужден. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы вы знали. Ну, не знаю. Я не знаю, хотел ли я, чтобы вы знали.

— Что ты хочешь трахнуть меня? — Тони проглотил эмоции, застрявшие у него в горле. — Становись в очередь, карапуз. Половина западного мира с тобой на одной волне.

— Перестаньте меня так называть! — прикрикнул Питер. — Я не хочу вас трахнуть. Ну, вернее хочу, конечно же, но это не единственное, чего я хочу. Я влюблен в вас. О черт, я действительно не должен был этого говорить. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не обращайте на меня внимания. Знаете, я думаю, что эта штука мне все в голове перемешала.

— Господи, Питер, — разинул рот Тони, не находя слов. Это было… так, так неправильно. Тони никогда не думал, что ему придется столкнуться со взаимными чувствами. С тех пор как Питер вернулся с первого курса МТИ, внезапно став более зрелым, умным и чертовски красивым, Тони вроде как сох по нему. — Я не знаю, что сказать. Впервые в жизни я буквально остался без слов. Поздравляю.

— Мне очень жаль. — По щекам потекли слезы, и Питер поспешно смахнул их тыльной стороной ладони. — Я знаю, что это не… ох, черт. Я не хочу, чтобы вы думали, что я странный, или что у меня есть проблемы, или что-то в этом роде. Я бы предпочел довольствоваться тем, что есть сейчас между нами, чем вообще остаться без вас. Я действительно не хотел, чтобы вы знали, особенно не таким образом. Это совершенно несправедливо.

Тони уронил лицо на руки, сосредоточившись на дыхании. Грудь сдавило дискомфортом, и последнее, что ему нужно было, — это впасть в панику перед уже расстроенным Питером. Наконец его дыхание выровнялось, и он снова сел, вытянув вперед руку.

— Иди сюда.

Питер, не колеблясь, подвинулся ближе и уткнулся лицом в плечо Тони. Тони помолчал, потом поднял руку и провел ею по волосам Питера.

— Я не думаю, что ты странный. Наличие проблем — это профессиональный риск в бытии супергероем, — в ответ на это раздалось слабое хихиканье. Пора сорвать пластырь одним рывком. — Я, знаешь ли, тоже в тебя влюблен.

Питер не шевельнулся, но Тони почувствовал, как все его тело моментально напряглось.

— Я действительно думаю, что вы сейчас мне лапшу на уши развешиваете, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше, и заберете свои слова обратно, как только все это закончится. И это я тоже говорить не собирался. О боже, я говорю как полный засранец, простите.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся Тони, подцепив пальцем подбородок Питера. — Даю тебе слово, что не вешаю тебе никуда лапшу. Я думал, что ты не захочешь стать объектом моей симпатии, потому что… ну, как бы. Я намного старше тебя.

— Мне наплевать, — тут же встрепенулся Питер. — Мне все равно, сколько вам лет, потому что вы — это вы, и это потрясающе, это действительно так, честно, это все, что я хочу.

— Сейчас не самое подходящее время обсуждать это, — сказал Тони и закатил глаза, когда лицо Питера вытянулось. — Эй, не надо мне тут такую надутую мордаху строить. Я тут пытаюсь с уважением относиться к твоей частной жизни. Не думаю, что справедливо говорить об всяких там отношениях, когда у тебя буквально что на уме, то и на языке.

— Всякие там отношения? Ого, вот это… вау! Ага, вы правы. Я бы точно уже хотел бы прекратить болтать о том, как сильно я хочу, чтобы вы меня трахнули. Вообще-то, мне сейчас кажется, что это очень хорошая идея. Почему бы нам не заняться сексом в машине? Ой, Хэппи же рядом, забудьте.

— Проспись, приятель, — усмехнулся Тони, когда машина подъехала к обочине. — Пятница будет контролировать все твои жизненные показатели на случай, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так. Я позвоню тебе завтра. Мы со всем разберемся, ты и я. Как и всегда.


End file.
